Showgirls
by GeminiPiper
Summary: Piper Halliwell is a twentysomething showgirl in a Vegas casino. When Leo Wyatt, a high powered bussiness man, decideds to take in a show, they meet and sparks fly. AU, PiperLeo, no magic. I disclaim. COMPLETE!
1. First Impressions

Her shift was almost over. She had one more show, then she was free. That was just as well, she was starved. With a somewhat heart-heavy sigh, she was ready to go on stage. Piper Halliwell fixed her make-up and was ready to go on stage. Her stage clothes were overly sexual and flamboyant and...well, overly flamboyant and sexual. A short, layered, black and red skirt and a tight shirt to match, the whole thing was classic showgirl style. Piper glanced at the clock. Almost time.

Leo Wyatt trailed his fingertip along the edge of his glass as he sat in the Vegas casino. Leo didn't have reason to feel down in the dumps. Well, not on the outside. He had a great girlfriend, nice house, job where he was making ridiculous amounts of money. In reality, he was stuck in a loveless relationship, the house was only nice because of the help that kept it that way, and his job...actually, that part was true. He lived in Vegas, and it was just as gritty as _CSI:_ portrayed. Tonight, he'd had enough and decided to take in a show. That type of thing wasn't usually on his agenda, but he was young, handsome and wealthy. What did he have to lose? He looked up from the table as the girls paraded onto the stage. After a moment, he saw her.

She wasn't that tall and she looked kind of sad, but boy, was she gorgeous. She had sparkly brown eyes and a great smile which she suddenly turned on, full-force. He noticed a distinct mole over the corner of her mouth. He sat back and watched her...not what she did necessarily...her.

Just smile, look pretty and dance, Piper thought remembering boss's words when she'd first started. 3 months later, she was a pro. But for a moment, she frowned, as she watched the blonde man in the audience. He had striking blue-green eyes and a fixated look. She narrowed her eyes at him, sending a telepathic "back off". But little did she know how little that message meant.

**AN: Yes, I know, that was very short, but if you like it, and review...**


	2. Broken Glass and Phone Messages

30 minutes and a change of clothes later, Piper stepped out of the casino and started down the street. She'd take a taxi home, because her Jeep broke down. Again. At the corner, she spotted a guy she knew. "Hey you!" she shouted, waving her hands in the air and pointing an accusing finger, "You owe me money! Where's my money cheap ass?!" They guy took off down the street. She chased after him, angry at her shoes for making her feet ache as she ran down the strip. No, he didn't owe her money from turning tricks, that wasn't her thing. She'd earned it fair, square and legally. And she'd given it to him out of the kindness of her heart.

Leo strolled down the strip at an ambling pace, whistling a song. Come to think of it, it was the theme to "Walker, Texas Ranger". He chuckled. He'd looked for the pretty showgirl, but to know avail. Oddly, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Maybe it wasn't so odd. Suddenly, as he thought about her, there she was in front of him, fighting with a man. "Hey Keith!! Give me my goddamn money!" she put a finger in his face, whereupon he grabbed her wrist and started to shake her. "Let go of me, you ass!!" she insisted.

"I don't have your motherfking money! I lost it all watching _you_ dance!" Piper let out a scream.

"You asshole!" Despite her frantic attempts, he started to shake her.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Leo demanded, wrenching Piper free as Keith ran down the street. Piper was so wrought up in anger and frustration that she kicked him in the shin. Leo hopped up and down, clutching his leg. "Aww, fk! What the hell was that for?!"

"I could've handled it!" she snapped, voice scaling up.

"Hey, you're the mean looking showgirl!"

"And you're the horny blonde!"

"I am not!" he said indignantly, "And besides, I think you could at least cut your savior a little slack. I'm Leo Wyatt, hey what happened your mole?"

"Oh!" she gestured to her face. "I'm Piper Halliwell and it's make-up." He stuck his hand out. She eyed him warily. He seemed friendly enough, even if he did have a bit of a hero complex. She shook his hand. They were both silent, unable to walk away.

"So..." Leo said, sticking his hands in his pockets, "what was that about—"

"_I AM NOT A HOOKER!_" she insisted, a little too loudly. He leaned away from her, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I never thought that." He said quietly. Piper's face instantly softened.

"I'm sorry." She said, hugging herself, looking at the ground, "It's just you know, a girl on the street, demanding money from a guy...most people just jump to that conclusion..." They started to walk down the street.

"Are you up for a nightcap?" he asked, glancing at his watch.

"I would say yes," she began as his face fell, "but I doubt any bar is going to have a triple cheeseburger and a super-size fry, God, I'm starved." He smiled.

"I'll hail us a cab to the nearest McDonald's."

Piper slept late the morning after. She'd stayed out until 4 with "Mr. Wyatt" who she was sure at one point in the evening, she'd started calling "Bill". But he'd laughed it of, saying that she'd look damn sexy with no clothes on. Anyone would, she'd told him. He said his mother wouldn't. They'd laughed hysterically, but looking back on the whole thing, it seemed stupid as hell.

Piper put a hand to her head as she knock various items to the floor in search of the loudly ringing phone. "Hello?" she asked a moment later.

"Hi, Piper!" Piper sighed audibly.

"Hi, Prue." Prue was doing well for herself, a rich New York lawyer, a great husband, two cute kids. Prue could live in her candy-ass fairy tale if she wanted to. Piper envied her.

"So, Piper, how are you?"

"Same ole." Piper replied, peeking out the window to the trash ridden street below.

"No new love interests, really Piper it's not healthy." Piper gritted her teeth. It was just Prue's blatant and pointed of saying "I love and I'm worried" she reminded herself. She could tell her about Leo, but was he really a love interest.

"No, Prue, nobody on the horizon." Prue clicked her tongue.

"That's too bad. Well, I just called to check in, but I'm incredibly busy so maybe we'll talk tomorrow, love you bye!" Before Piper had the chance to say the same, Prue hung up. Piper sighed and put the phone on the charger. On her way to the kitchen, Piper passes a picture of the 3 sisters at 15, 17, and 19. They'd been so young...and stupid, naive. Piper shook her head as she picked it up and ran an idle finger along the frame. Things were different then, better. Then they could hardly go an hour without talking to the others. Phoebe, about a boy usually, Prue about her dreams and strangely, Piper couldn't remember what now trivial things that had occupied her time. That was just as well, it didn't matter now.

With a gentle hand, she placed the picture back on the table. She turned to the kitchen when she heard the glass break behind her. She sighed and put her fingertips to her eyes before turning to pick up the mess.

With careful hands, Piper dumped the large shards of glass into the garbage can. With preoccupied interest, she watched as the message light flashed on the kitchen wall phone. She pressed play. Suddenly the somewhat familiar voice of a certain horny blonde Then floated to her. "Wow. That was some bender last night. I was wondering if maybe you weren't busy tonight..." Out of the blue, a scratchy female voice came out.

"Who are you talking to?" Then it was Leo's voice again.

"Nobody Beth." Then it dropped to a whisper. "Bye, I've got to go." Piper pursed her lips. What a phone message, she thought, checking her hands for glass. When she was satisfied that there was no more glass, Piper took a shower and set out for the day. Though she hid it well, Piper loved Vegas and. There was something about the crowds, the money and there was something delightfully deceitful and conniving about the atmosphere and all of that got the blood in her veins running. But of course, she hid it well. On the outside, she was mean, nasty, beautiful and cruel. She didn't want anyone and didn't need anyone. Piper walked half a mile to the auto repair shop.


	3. Loans and 5 Year Old Fights

**AN: Thanks so much! Alyssa, it's nice to know you like this story when you don't really like Piper stories! Major honor! It's a really Piper story, but she's not the typical Piper. She's definitely different. Her sisters aren't in this a whole lot, but they will be more. And if you're waiting on Piper Leo fluff, I'm afraid that's not until Chapter 4. This chapter picks up where the last one left off. Now that you've patiently read my ramblings, on with the story!!**

She could see her favorite mechanic, Jeff, doing a last overview of her Jeep, clipboard in hand.

"Hey Jeff" she said, walking up to him.

"Hey Piper." He greeted with a wave of his clipboard, "It's okay if you don't have the money today." He grinned. Piper pursed her lips in a half-smile.

"No, Jeff, I'm not sleeping with you to pay the bill." He stood from his crouched position and walked closer to her, hands in pockets.

"Who said anything about paying the bill?" Piper smiled full on.

"Kiss me before I change my mind." He obeyed. Piper and Jeff's relationship was an interesting and complicated one. They weren't exactly a couple, but occasionally they went out to dinner and he bought her a nice gift. They weren't exactly friends with benefits either. Mostly, they just gave each other love. Not in an "in love" sort of way, but softer and more subdued. When he pulled away, he tapped the clipboard.

"So your Jeep is fixed. Gave her the 'Jeff special'." Piper smiled.

"You'll never guess what happened to me coming from work yesterday."

"What?" he inquired, moving towards the back of the shop.

"I ran into Keith."

"Did the sorry son of a bitch give you your money back?" Piper frowned as she mindlessly fingered a wrench in passing.

"I'm never gonna see that 500 dollars again, what am I going to do?" Jeff frowned as he looked up from a table to her.

"Why didn't you just kick his ass and get your money?"

"Some intrusive ass audience member broke up the fight." He lifted up a stack of papers.

"Ooo, 'intrusive', using big words are we?" She gave him a look. "Alright, alright, sorry. So, he broke it up, huh? You must've been losing"

"Yeah, thanks for all the support, that's nice."

"I do the best I can."

"You are such an ass, you know that?" she smiled into his reflective emerald eyes.

"That's part of my sexy charm right?" He winked.

"No, can I have my car now?"

Leo wondered if he should try and patch things up with Beth. She was annoying as hell, self-centered and she had a cruel sense of humor and besides, he was completely intrigued with Ms. Halliwell. So maybe their initial meeting hadn't been the greatest—he had a bruise on his shin—but there was something deliciously amoral about her that left him wanting more. He tapped his pen against his desk as he thought. He could call her, actually, that was his only means of contact...

Wait! He could catch her after work. He tried to remember what time it was when he met the night before. Around midnight. Fine, he'd asked her to an incredibly late dinner. With that settled, he moved on to finish his work.

Piper reached for her bra. "Oh, I hate you Jeff Smith."

"I love you too." He said, bumping into his car door as he pulled his pants on.

"You are the worst." She insisted.

"You'll be the death of me, sweetie." She gave him a look. He kissed her on the temple as he helped her into her bra.

"Okay, you're forgiven."

"I think you already forgave me." He slid his hands along her bare shoulders. "You really need that money, huh?" She nodded.

"Gotta pay the bills and eat somehow, right?" She pulled her shirt on, and when she poked her head out again, he was writing a check. "Jeff, what are you doing?" He sighed before handing her the check. It was made out for 500 dollars. "Oh my god, Jeff, I couldn't possibly..." He kissed her forehead.

"Yes, yes you can and if you don't...I don't know but It's gonna be bad." She laughed. "Now, go on. You know my boss doesn't like us fraternizing with the customers. Let alone sleep with them." He added as an afterthought. Piper laughed. After climbing out she kissed him goodbye, "Thanks, I owe you big time." She darted across the parking lot to her Jeep, then pulled out onto the street. She gave a happy smile, it felt good to be back in _her_ vehicle.

Again, her thoughts drifted to her sisters. She couldn't believe how separated they'd become. Prue was doing her thing in New York, Phoebe was trying to get her fashion line of the ground in San Francisco, and she was...what was she doing? Making ends meet, she noted with a sigh. She clicked on the radio. It was a song she liked, but she wasn't paying attention. It wasn't just physical space between him, there was emotional space too. She wanted to be close to them again, but no. Not after the fight.

"_I didn't sleep with him, Prue! God, give me a little more credit than that!" a 21 year old Piper watched as a 23 year old Prue and a 19 year old Phoebe fought in the kitchen. _

"_Phoebe!" Prue yelled with crazed eyes, "How can I give you credit when you don't do a DAMN thing?!!" Phoebe scowled angrily._

"_Roger is an asshole! I don't know why you would believe an asshole over your own sister—"_

"_Shut up, just shut up!" Prue put her finger in Phoebe's face, who promptly slapped it away._

"_Prue, Roger is _a liar_! And anyway," she added with a smug smile, "I'm not the one who couldn't keep her pants on the first night we met." Piper saw it coming_. _Prue's hand flung out and connected to Phoebe's face with a loud thwack! Prue swiftly turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Things were never the same._

That'd been 5 years ago. Piper wondered why Roger had to come into their lives. "Devil in Arrogant's clothing!" she spat angrily as though the mere _thought_ of his name was poison. Of course, they acted like nothing ever happened, but it didn't matter, what was done was done. Her phone rang, shocking her out of her reverie. "Hello?"

"Did you get my uh, phone message?" Damn that persistent Leo Wyatt.

"How'd you get this number?"

"You gave it to me what's wrong with you?"

"Oh, actually, I did get your message." She said, turning the corner, interfering with a U-Turn.

"Stay off the fking street! The U-Turner yelled.

"Screw you!" she replied, giving him the finger.

"Anytime!" the young man yelled, leaning halfway out his window. Piper sighed disgustedly.

"Traffic that bad?" Leo asked, leaning on his desk for support.

"No, some jerk-off, looking to jack-off." A fairly surprised look crossed his face but it left quickly.

"Are you always this...candid with everyone?" She gave a bitter laugh.

"Pretty much."

"So about that date tonight..." he said, getting straight to the point. Piper hesitated. Love made you vulnerable. Vulnerability made you weak. And weakness made life harder. But still...

"You know Leo," he brightened at the sound of her name on his lips, "that would be nice."

"7?" he asked.

"Ish." She replied with a mischievous grin. "Bye Leo."

**AN: So, the big date is next chapter. That was a little insight into Piper's past. As always, please review!!**


	4. The Big Date

**AN: Oh my gosh, I didn't know that Beth was Brian Krause's ex wife's name! shivers That was an accident. Anyhoodles, for those who are looking forward to the Piper Leo fluff—it's here! And, I know that Jeff would've been a great place to introduce a Dan type person, but Jeff is actually not a bad guy. Not that Dan was, really, but you know. Yes, Beth will come back and to cause problems. By the way, the whole line about love making you vulnerable was not meant to discourage anybody, it's just kind of Piper's philosophy at the time. Now that you've good-naturedly listened to my psycho-babble, the story must go on!**

Piper sighed and licked her lips. Good thing the lipstick was long-lasting. She didn't realize how much she was looking forward to her date with Leo. After she thought about it for a while, she realized she was being silly. Nobody had ever said anything about _loving_ Leo, for heaven's sake it was just one date! And the more she thought about, the more she found she was alone. She had Jeff and some of the girls at her job, but otherwise...

She really wanted someone. Not to love, she needed a friend. She checked herself out in the mirror. Short, scoop-neck black dress and black strapy stilettos. She debated whether to wear her hair up or down. Piper decided on up, with two hair sticks and a few strands down around her face. "Hey!" she said to her reflection, "Looking good!" she smiled. "Look at me, talking to myself. I need a dog. The doorbell rang, making her jump. She went to the door, grabbing her purse a shawl on the way. She opened the door. "Oh my God, you look..." Leo gave a sheepish smile, tapping the single read rose to his chest.

"Like and idiot, right?" Piper shook her head as she stared up at him.

"No, no..." Leo looked far from any form of idiocy. He had on a classy black suit, Armani if she wasn't mistaken. He finished the look with some nice shoes and a black tie.

"I look like I'm going to a funeral." He rambled nervously. She touched his arm.

"I don't bite." She laughed.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow. A moment later, he touched his hand to his face embarrassedly. "That was stupid." He said, a stain of pink creeping onto his cheeks. Piper smiled.

"No, _that_ was incredibly sexy and cute and in an odd way, charming." They stood there and smiled at each other for a full minute before she spoke. "So...would that pretty flower be for me?"

"Oh!" he shoved the rose into her hand, whereupon she smelled it. A smile crossed her face. "My favorite." She put it on the kitchen counter.

Piper didn't know much about cars, as far as which companies made which kinds, but she could tell that Leo's sleek black one was nice. He opened the door for her. Leo was determined to have everything go right. He climbed in and pulled down the street. "So," he said with a knowing smile, "who is Piper Halliwell when she's not shaking obvious scumbags down for money." She gave him a strange look.

"How do you know I'm any different than what you've seen?" He gave her a look. "Sorry, I guess that's just me over-compensating for a lot of things. So who am I? I love chocolate and bubble baths and 'Thelma and Louise' is the best. Anymore questions?"

"Of course!" he said, stopping at a red light, "I just can't think of them, ask me something." She tapped her finger on the door handle.

"Well, you know what I do, but what do you do for a living?" Leo smiled.

"I, uh, am part of the law department at an agency." Piper made a humming sound, telling him to go on. "We, you know, set things up for actors, musicians, models...that type of thing. It works really well for us, them and the companies that end up employing them."

Piper would've hated to admit she only vaguely heard him. It would take her longer to process the information. She loved to here him speak, the rise and all of his voice, the way he moved his hands when he spoke, all while keeping his pretty eyes on the road. Oh, geez, was she falling for him? No, no, love was a weakness.

He stopped the car about 4 blocks short of the restaurant. "What are we doing, why re we stopped, is the engine busted?" This happened with her Jeep so she wouldn't have been surprised. Leo chuckled.

"No, no, I just love this city, I thought a walk would be, you know..." she grinned.

"Nice?" Piper supplied slyly. He blushed.

"Yes." They stepped out of the car. She started to put her shawl around her shoulders. In a gentlemanly way, Leo started to tie it in a knot in front. In the process, his hand brushed her chest. When that moment came, she closed her eyes and bit her lip. When they finally did start the stroll down the street, it was in silence. "Would it be too," Leo began, "forward of me to ask to hold hands?" She smiled.

"Not at all Mr. Wyatt." He knew she was calling him that to be coy and he'd play along, besides, it was pretty fun. He took her hand. "So, _Ms. Halliwell_, do you have any dreams, aspirations for life? That is assuming you don't want to be a showgirl forever." For a brief moment, she frowned. Was that an insult or a compliment? Piper decided to take it as neither. Leo meant it as neither, but she didn't know that.

"If you really want to know," she said, putting the hand that wasn't clinging to his to her chin, "I went to college and studied Culinary Arts. My dream is to open up a restaurant, but you know it's hard to get dreams off the ground when you've got no money to lift them up." He was about to apologize for her situation, when she opened her mouth. "But that doesn't mean I need a whole lot of pity. I'm making things work, even without any help and even though my rich lawyer sister won't get of my damn back!"

Leo sensed that there was a lot of resentment there, but he wouldn't push. "I'm sorry." She apologized a few minutes later.

"That's alright." They resumed silence.

Not to much later, they reached the restaurant. Leo hadn't been able to get the best table in the place, but it was a nice table, at a god angle to the band and with a nice view of the Vegas skyline. The restaurant was exploding with romance and intimacy, lit only by candle light. Piper was taken aback as they were lead to their table.

"It's beautiful in here." Piper said as they opened their menus. Leo smiled.

"It is nice isn't it? I thought you'd like it." She smiled teasingly.

"Oh and you know me so well, Mr. Wyatt?" Leo smiled and took her hand in his, stroking her knuckles suggestively.

"I know your type. Pretty, sweet, mysterious. Misunderstood." Piper's eyes lingered in his for a moment. He's so perfect, she thought, so sweet and very, very hot—Oh, no! _Was_ she falling for him? She snatched her hand out of his grasp.

"Let's order shall we?"

-----

Piper's high heels clicked on the concrete as she and Leo walked back to his car in the midst of Vegas nightlife. The dinner had gone over well, despite the whole hand thing earlier. Cautiously, Leo reached his hand for hers. Which he then bumped into her thigh. He began to blush. "You're not very smooth, Mr. Wyatt." His blush deepened. She crossed her arms.

"But you are awfully sexy." They passed an empty building. Leo didn't give a second thought to the somewhat shabby structure, but Piper stopped dead in her tracks.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, following her dreamy eyes to the dusty windows. She didn't respond, to wrapped up in her thoughts. In a pensive stupor, she asked him if he had a pen and paper. Notwithstanding his bewildered state, he gave her the items. She copied the number painted in white block letters. All of a sudden, the sky opened up and rain feel down on the couple, as well as all the other passer-by. Leo grabbed her arm pulled her into the doorway.

It was cramped quarters and their bodies pressed together, creating instant heat. They giggled and laughed for a bit, happy and giddy. "We're out of the rain." He said, stating the obvious. She laughed again.

"You sure are cute when you're wet." She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a sweet, passionate, rainy kiss.

-----

Piper sighed wistfully as she shut the door to her apartment behind her. Leo was more...more, that she expected. She sat her keys on the counter and the rose caught her eye. She leaned over the stand, flipping the rose back and forth through the air. He really was sweet and thoughtful and she was almost sure he'd planned that cute, romantic kiss. After moment, she laughed at the idea. Yeah, like he could control the rain.

But she did have to give him credit. From the sound of things, at his office, Leo made things happen. And he made a lot of money, but that wasn't as important, though it was a nice thing to think about. She stopped flicking the rose and put it to her nose. Maybe he was pretty smooth after all.

**AN: Well, that was the chapter. I hoped you liked it, _please_ review, because, that is why I keep writing!**


	5. Lunch Hour

**AN: Thanks for reviewing!! I update quickly, part of the reason is because this counts towards school. How lucky am I?! Anyhow, I also update because I write fast and well I like to update because reviews make my day! So, my update schedule will be pretty quick, maybe twice a day! Like today! LOL, okay I've talked nonsense to the point where I'm sure it has sickened you. Read on!**

"Yeah, see Pheebes, that would be nice, but you never want to see Prue and I always end up as the go-between and, I get pissed off and sick of it, and that's why we haven't seen each other for 5 years." Piper couldn't see her younger sister, but knew, somewhere in San Francisco flopped across her couch, frowning.

"Piper, she doesn't want to see me either." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay, sure."

"So how is your life?" Phoebe asked, playing with the fringe on the blanket thrown over her couch.

Piper sighed happily. "It's good you know."

"Piper Halliwell admits there is something good to life?"

"Yes—I mean no, I mean...I don't know."

"Explain." Phoebe demanded, blowing a bubble with her gum.

"Well, okay, there's this guy named Leo Wyatt and he's really nice and sweet and stiff and then, even though I don't want to like him I do, and that just makes things more confusing and I think I found a great property to open up a restaurant and I'm just really confused." Piper said in a rush. Phoebe's bubbled burst.

"Slow down Hyper Piper. So there's a guy, and his name is Leo and he's good to you and stuff...so why not try it out? There can't be any harm in that right?" Piper sighed, rolling the steering wheel a little.

"Phoebe, you don't understand, we have very different lives."

"How so, we're both young woman, living by ourselves—"

"Life is harder for me Pheebes, you've got...money and help and people...I've got to go. Bye." Before Phoebe could utter another word, Piper clicked off of on her cell phone. Leo invited her to lunch, but he needed her to meet him at his office. She pulled into the visitor parking lot at Elway Agency and Entertainment. She'd never been to his office before and oddly looked forward to it. Piper tapped her finger on the steering wheel as she pulled into the parking space.

She got out and walked into the lobby. For a second, she wondered how she looked, walking into that respectable looking place in her low-rise jeans and pink and white baseball tee. Oh well. She rode up to the 7th floor and walked to his office where a secretary was blocking the way. "I'm here to see Mr. Wyatt."

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked dryly, rubbing a file back and forth over her manicure.

"No, but—"

"You can't just go in without an appointment."

"But he's expecting me." Piper protested, temper flaring. The secretary gave her a look before pressing the intercom.

"Mr. Wyatt, there's a stubborn, persistent brunette out here—"

"Oh, that's Piper, send her in." The secretary smiled.

"Go on in, he's expecting you." Piper frowned, but opened the door to his office anyway. She saw him sitting at his desk. It was covered with paperwork, but he obviously wasn't too concerned about it as he was staring intently at her. He wondered how to greet her. Boyfriend and girlfriends greeted with a kiss, business associates greeted with a handshake and friends hugged. They weren't really any of the above. She solved his problem for him.

"Hey." She said with a little wave. Duh, that should've been simple. He stood up.

"Hey. I'm up to my ears in paperwork."

"Do you still want to go to lunch?" she asked with a touch of concern. He smiled.

"I'm damned if I do, damned if I don't." he said, sitting on the edge of his desk. "So," Leo continued, "I was thinking this amazing little Italian bistro, a little closer to the burbs." Piper's face brightened with an idea.

"I've got a good idea, far better than Italian."

"Oh yeah," he smirked, "and what would that be?"

-----

"This is better than Italian, why?" Piper took a sip of her soda.

"Because, McDonalds is incredibly bad for you, the food is greasy and well, I'm addicted." Leo smiled.

"You're a peculiar person, Piper." He said, eating a fry. She lifted her face up to the sunlight as they sat out side in her Jeep.

"Yeah well..." she didn't bother to answer.

"So, how are things going?" Piper shrugged.

"Fine, I guess, I'm thinking about opening up a restaurant/club." Leo nearly spit out his drink.

"And you were planning on telling me this, when?" Piper looked at him oddly, in a dreamy sort of state.

"I didn't think it mattered." Leo spoke softly, and uncontrollably.

"Everything you do I want to know about."

-----

Leo stroked the top of Piper's head and as the two lay on the couch in his office. They'd decided not to sleep together, she wasn't even sure how they'd wound up this close. In more ways than one. "Tell me a story." He asked. Piper smiled as she listened to his heartbeat.

"There once was a man from Nantucket—"

"Hey, hey, about you!"

"I'm getting to that." She joked. "Alright, alright. Well, there was this jackass named Roger who my sister Prue started to date. Eventually, he proposed to her. She was ecstatic. And one night, Roger tried to seduce Phoebe." Leo nodded, telling her to go on. "So before Phoebe could figure out how to tell Prue, Roger said that Phoebe tried to seduce _him_. So that night Prue confronted Phoebe and they had a fight of epic proportions. And so, we haven't seen each other for 5 years."

Leo continued to stroke her head as he thought. "Was this Roger a good looking guy?" Piper shrugged. "I don't know, I guess so, not really my type, but he was pretty attractive. In a way."

"Well," he apprehensively, "what if...Phoebe really did...you know."

"Leo!" Piper exclaimed, jumping up and walking over to the window.

"What?! I just thought...maybe..."

"Leo, Phoebe's not like that! And it's not Prue's fault, it's Roger's, you don't know what you're talking about!" Leo sighed and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry." He said, resting his chin on top of on her head. "It was just a suggestion. I didn't mean anything by it." Piper didn't realize how close their bodies were. And she didn't realize how he was whispering softly in her ear and touching her tenderly. She closed her eyes.

"I didn't think we would...What I mean to say is, I thought we would wait."

"We waited." He insisted, kissing her neck.

"No, no we didn't, we, we, we..." she couldn't finish. Piper wanted him so bad and he wouldn't stop touching her. But she knew she had to make him stop. "Leo, stop. No, no, no, no, no. You're bad, very, very bad. You, you..." For some crazy, insane, inexplicable reason, she thought that it was wrong for them to sleep together, go to such a level of intimacy.

"You get away from me, Leo Wyatt!!" She exclaimed, spinning out of his grasp. She ignored the puzzled look on his face.

"Piper—"

"NO! You keep your damn libido away from me!" You sex-driven asshole! You stay away!"

"Piper, I—" but he didn't bother to finish as she raced passed him out the door. He watched her run away from him from the doorway. "Sht!" he leaned his head back against the doorjamb, slamming his fist against the wall. The secretary wrung her hands.

"Would you like some coffee?"

**AN: Whew, finished! As you can tell Piper and Leo have a complicated relationship. But many things happen to secure them to each other, so fear not. Please review, you know it makes my day!!**


	6. Trench Coats and The Chase

"Phoebe, I am the biggest idiot in the world. Or, I'm not, I don't know." Phoebe laughed.

"What'd you do _this_ time?" Piper frowned even deeper.

"Not funny. Let me ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"Do you apologize to a guy for not having sex?"

"Who, this mysterious Leo Wyatt? Well, let me ask you a few questions about him. Is he cute? Does he make a lot of money? Does he even work? Never mind, you wouldn't be interested with a guy who didn't work, does he dress well? Does he smoke? Do you guys have a lot in common? Does he—"

"Phoebe!"

"Sorry. So, do you apologize to a guy for not having sex...It depends!"

"Phoebe!!"

"I mean, we all know that guys _can_ control their sexual urges but..."

"Phoebe!!!" Phoebe sighed.

"Piper, look. Were you naked?"

"No."

"Then well, what happened?" Piper related the whole story.

"...And then I'm yelling at him and running out of his office." Phoebe ignored the "office" part as she wheeled away from her computer.

"Look, I'm not sure an _apology _is in order, but you should at least go talk to him before it's too late. You obviously care about him, right?"

"I guess so." Piper said grudgingly.

"Well, get off the phone with me and go to him." Piper glanced at the clock.

"Nah, I've got to get to work." Phoebe made a noise.

"Piper, you've got to get a different job."

"Pheebes, there is nothing wrong with what I do. I don't take my clothes off and I don't accept money from anybody except the boss, for anything but dancing. Except when I fill Jeanie's waitressing shift, then I get the tips." Phoebe smiled.

"Get to work. Bye."

"Bye."

-----

Piper rubbed her eyes. It was far too early for her to be awake. She didn't get to bed until 2:30 and it was 7:00 in the morning. The phone rang. "Hello?" she listened patiently to the person on the other end of the line. _Then_ she blew up.

"What!? You've got to be kidding me! I need the renovators here_ today_!" she slammed her finger into the counter top to emphasize her point. "They're supposed to start at 8:00, I can't afford to not do this today! I'm spending my life savings and then some on this place—"

Piper shut her mouth and listened again. For a full ten minutes she and the man haggled back and forth before coming to an agreement. Piper looked around the slightly dilapidated soon to be club and restaurant. "Fine." she agreed indifferently, "They get here at 11:00 and I get a 25 percent discount."

"You drive a hard bargain, lady." He said sourly. Piper smiled.

"I know, and you're signing a contract when you get down here."

"Alright, alright geez." They hung up.

"Hey." Piper looked up to see Jeff in the doorway.

"Hey, Jeff!" They greeted each other with a kiss, but somewhere in Piper's mind, she felt guilty about it. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't come see my favorite girl make something out of herself?"

"You're so sweet." She said, hopping up onto the bar. He kissed her again. He climbed onto of the bar too and lay on top of her. "Jeff, stop, I've got renovators coming here at 11:00 and you should be at work."

He laughed, putting his hand to the side of her face. "I've got the day off, figured I keep you company." Piper cleared her throat.

"Um, Jeff, I think we should talk."

Jeff's face turned serious and he clocked his had to the side as he sat up. "Uh oh, this sounds serious." They both sat up on the bar.

"Jeff, I'm kind of halfway seeing this guy and um, maybe it's not so good that we um...see each other right now." Jeff's face turned angry.

"What!?"

"Jeff—"

"Piper, how could you do this!?" he jumped off of the bar to stand in front of her. Piper's face became one of surprise.

"Jeff, I thought this was part of the arrangement—"

"I haven't considered that dumbass, fking arrangement in forever!!! We've been together for 4 and a half years now and—"

"Been together!?" Piper interrupted.

"Don't you get it!? I've considered us more than 'friends with benefits' for a long time now and I don't understand how it is you could just spring this sht on me!"

"_What are you talking about_?" Piper asked confusedly.

"I'm in love with you!!" Jeff shouted, the last piece of the puzzle falling into place and he quieted.Piper's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" Jeff's shoulders stiffened.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter now. Just...I'm just gonna go." Jeff turned around and stalked out of the club.

-----

This is a stupid plan, Piper thought as her red stilettos clicked on the marble floor as she walked into Elway. A very stupid plan. She wrapped her trench coat around her naked body and walked faster. She walked up to Leo's office and past the secretary. "Ms. Halliwell—" Piper ignored her and knocked on the door.

It all happened in a matter of seconds. Leo opened the door. Piper opened her coat. And the mouths of those behind Leo, fell open. "Oh my God!" Piper exclaimed, rushing over to one of the chairs by his door. Leo excused himself to his guests and knelt down beside her.

"What was I thinking?" she asked rhetorically.

"What were you thinking?" he responded softly, still in a daze because of what just happened.

"I'm so sorry." She said, putting her face in her hands, "Was the meeting important?" he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"It was the boss." He said quietly.

"Who?" Piper asked in the same tone, though she knew the answer.

"Henry Elway." Piper went pale.

"As in 'Elway' of 'Elway Agency and Entertainment'?"

"The very same." Leo responded with a meek nod. "Let's talk later, okay?" Piper nodded. It _had_ been a stupid plan.

-----

There was a knock at the door. Piper looked up from _The Da Vinci Code_ at the clock. Around 1:00. She slipped her feet into some house shoes and padded to the door. She opened it. Leo stood there a rose and a bottle of wine his hands.

"Leo what are you doing here wand what's all this?" He smiled an 100 watt smile.

"You stubborn, crazy girl!"

"Don't I feel flattered." She muttered sarcastically, but she looked at him nervously. He kissed her right on the lips after she let him in. She shut the door.

"I think you just got me a promotion." Leo exclaimed happily. Piper's face brightened with a smile.

"What?" Leo's eyes widened and his eyes sparkled even more.

"Elway says I've got guts and that 'my girl' has got moxy and spunk." She crossed her arms.

"So... you forgive me?"

"I was never mad." He maintained. He put the rose and wine on the coffee table. "And that trench coat thing was pretty sexy. I was just wondering...about..." Piper sighed.

"Look Leo, I'm sorry. It's not that I don't like you but..." She sighed again. "I run from a lot of relationships because, well, I don't know, experiences have hardened my heart." He nodded as if he understood.

"But," Leo began, "would you set it out to thaw for me?" she gave a small smile and nodded. Piper found herself moving closer to him. They kissed passionately. They stumbled over many things and fell against the wall. He skimmed her body with his hands. She started to unbutton his shirt. She opened it all the way and kissed his chest.

He growled in pleasure and se pressed the side of her face against him. "Is this really what you want?" he asked, breathing already heavy.

"Yes, Leo, this is what I want. He removed her shirt from her body.

"Oh." She wasn't wearing a bra.

"You expect me to go around _the house_ in one of those things?" They slid down the wall in another kiss. He lay on top of her, kissing her neck and cheeks and shoulders. Piper closed her eyes. He was good to her, sweet, caring and he knew his way around a woman's body.

He would be good to her, but was she good for him? No, he deserved someone more together, well-bred and of high society. Not a poor Vegas showgirl.

"Stop." Piper said, clearly.

"What?" he asked.

"You have to get off of me. Now." Leo's once aroused face turned angry.

"You know what Piper?! Fine! I'm through! I'm sick of chasing you!!!"

"Leo—" She sat up.

"No, Piper! When you're ready to work something out, you know where to find me." Piper fell on her back as Leo shut the door.

She closed her eyes as a tear trickled down her cheek. She pulled her shirt on and looked to the second rose he'd given her. He was sweet and kind and deserved better. Better than her.

There was no one better than her, Leo thought as he climbed into his car. And she obviously liked him a lot, so why the hell was she always pushing him away? He was tempted to turn around, race up the steps, and express his feeling for her. God, he wanted her, bad, and not just for her body.

He wanted all of her. God, he lo— Wait. Was love the right word? He dragged his hands across her face wearily as he stopped at a stoplight. Leo gave a bitter laugh. How could he love the girl when he didn't even know her middle name? She as so goddamn passive aggressive with her feelings sometimes. For a swift moment, as he started driving again, if her all-over-the-place feelings were his fault. No, that was her problem. Then why did he feel so bad? Leo called his friend Vance out to a drink.

**AN: Hum...so. We get quite a bit of info in this chapter. Jeff loves Piper, Piper _thinks_ she _might_ love Leo, and Leo's pretty sure, but everything with every body is a little sketchy. The next chapter will be a dozy. Piper and Leo talk, and something happens and there might be more to mess up the relationship. _Please_ review! **


	7. Headlights and Figuring It Out

**AN: I'm posting this chappy right after the last one, so will address reviews when here is a break between chapters. LOL! There is major fluff coming up. It was so corny; it was hard for me to write! LOL again! **

"So, Vance, I broke up with Beth for this girl and now, I can't get her out of my head!" Leo said, running his words together. Raven-haired Vance smiled mischievously.

"Let me ask you a question. Are you just in it for her—apparently—tight little bod, or are you really into her?" Leo glanced at his watch.

"I don't know you've been listening to for the past 10 minutes, but it hasn't been me." Vance laughed.

"Okay, so you like her. Let me get this straight, you two are about to get down and dirty when..."

"When she tell me I have to get out." Leo supplied, downing his beer. Vance just nodded and sipped his.

"So how many official dates have you had?" Leo looked at his best friend through blurry, inebriated eyes.

"What's the definition? It changes as you get older." Vance took another sip.

"You know, one of you said, 'Let's go out Friday night'."

"Does only Friday night count?" Leo asked, slurring his words. Vance patted him on the back.

"You, my friend, have had too much to drink." Leo laid the side of his face on the bar just as a man ordered two double bourbons. "I thought you said I've had enough." Leo said. Vance smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid that wasn't me." Vance, who only had half a beer, was there to care for his best friend. Leo let himself be dragged out to the parking lot. As they got out, Vance called a cab for Leo. Vance's pager beeped. "Oh, listen; I'm the only doctor on call. I hate to leave you, will you get in the cab when it gets here."

Leo nodded. Vance hopped in his car and drove off. Despite his promise, Leo tried several times to put his key in his car door before succeeding, finally did climb in. He went through the same process with his ignition. At last, he pulled out of the parking lot. He checked himself in the rearview mirror.

He didn't _look_ drunk. He turned on the radio to the first station that came in. He let out a whoop of happiness at the playing song and began to sing along. "I wanna rock and roll all night, and party everyday!!"

Leo looked up from the radio just in time to see the blaring headlights.

-----

Piper's phone rang loudly in her ear. She glanced at the clock. 3:42, who could be calling that late? "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Piper Halliwell?" She sat up.

"Yes, and who would this be?"

"This is Nurse Jensen at Crestview Hospital, downtown." Piper's heart skipped at beat.

"Oh my God—"

"Calm down." The nurse assured.

"We have a Leo Wyatt here and he needs a ride home. He's been in a car accident; it was very mild, as are his injuries. But he's wrapped his car around a telephone pole."

"I'll be right there."

-----

"Leo Wyatt, you gigantic tool, what the hell is wrong with you!?" Leo, who only had a few bandages here and there, winced.

"Could you not yell so loud?" She smacked him in the back of the head.

"I was worried _sick_! I get a call from the hospital, telling me that your dumb ass has been in a car accident! My mind automatically jumps to ICU or something! And here you are with a bunch of Band-Aids—" She smacked him in the arm with her purse. "And another thing, you do something like this again and...Ooo, Leo Wyatt! Look, I'm going to go talk to nurse. You sit down." She walked off, muttering under her breath.

Leo sat a seat away from an older man. He was in his mid-to-late 60's Leo reasoned. The elderly had a small knowing small on his face.

"She your wife?" he asked. Leo shook his head with a grin.

"Nah."

"Your girl?" Leo's grin widened.

"I wish." The old man gave him an odd look. "Well, what ever you do, don't let that one go. She obviously loves you." Leo's face turned puzzled.

"Trust me, she doesn't."

"Yes she does, otherwise she wouldn't have come in here yelling at you like that." Leo frowned as he thought about it.

"Thank you." He said, right before being pulled to the car. They'd been driving along in silence until Piper spoke.

"Leo, why'd you get so angry earlier?" His suppressed anger boiled up again.

"Because you're not allowed to show a man your feelings then snatch them out from under him like a damn rug. It's not right."

"I'll tell you what's not right!" she said irately, "You make all these assumptions about me and then you get angry when things don't go as planned!"

"Then tell me!" he said hotly, "Tell me why you get so fking bitchy on me! FIGURE IT THE FK OUT!!

"_YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!!_" Piper shouted even louder than he, tears welling up in her eyes. She pulled over to the side of the road. "You don't even know." She whispered, her head falling as hot tears fought for space in her eyes before falling onto her clothes. Leo's heart melted. He moved to put his arms around her, but she shied away.

"You don't know. My grandma was married _7_ times and none of them were good to her." She said, the moonlight picking out the 2 tear trails. "And Dad...he was real bad to Mom. He didn't care about us, about her...She had to take on two jobs to support us and it was hard on her, all because _he_ left." She said disgustedly, sniffing. Leo looked on in shock at the information she was divulging.

"And then...It happened. I was 15 and my self-esteem was low. He was popular and handsome and he took me out. We pulled up to this popular place to make out. And if you wanted, make love. He started to kiss me and touch me and I told him I didn't want to go all the way. But he...he persisted, tearing at my clothes and shoving his hand up my skirt. We were in the woods and I jumped out of the car and he chased me all the way down to the highway...and...and..."

Piper gulped as if she couldn't go on. "And um...He tried to...he tried to...but he...but he..."Piper's tears dried up and she pulled back onto the highway where they drove to his house in uncomfortable silence.

-----

3 days later, Piper and Leo still hadn't made up. At that rate, she wasn't sure that they would. It was mid-afternoon when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Come to the front window." Piper scowled.

"Leo Wyatt, if you think I'm coming down to the window in this rain, after the other night you are sadly mistaken."

"Just come to the window."

"Leo, if you think—Oh my God!" Piper blinked her eyes, sure that they were playing tricks on her. Maroon5 stood under her window, underneath a large tent. Leo stood by them, but in the rain.

"My voice is terrible and I turn into chicken sht when I get on stage. I figure they could do it better.

"Leo, you're going to catch phenomina and I'll laugh because I warned you, I think you've lost your mi—"

"Just shut up and enjoy a nice gift." From there the band launched into "She Will Be Loved" And Piper enjoyed the whole thing. She could talk to him later. For now, she was just loved.

**AN: _So_...what do you think?? Please review. While I was writing I got a review, of course Piper and Leo will end up together, do you think I'm crazy. (But I do think Dan was, LOL) I know Piper has just unloaded a lot and well, it's not pleasant. Please tell me what you think about this turn of events.**


	8. Family Reunion

**AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone!! This skips a little time. Please don't be mad at me, this may be a little sudden after Piper's previous actions. But in my defense, what girl wouldn't be swayed by such a romantic gesture? I myself am a hopeless romantic and well, that's not always good...Anyway...Fortunately for us, Piper and Leo _finally_ get together and we will see their relationship in this chapter, but this is not the last chapter, as you will see, because...well, you'll see. BTW, this chapter will be kind of fluffy. **

"Yeah, I need the lights in by Tuesday." Leo watched as Piper talked on the phone. "Okay, just get it done or I'll take my business elsewhere." Piper hung up. Leo smiled at her. "What?" Piper questioned, looking p from her list.

"I don't know." He admitted with an ill-behaved smile, "You're kinda cute when you get all demanding and bossy. It's really kind of sexy. She walked around the bar and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Sexy, huh? It's not that easy to get into my pants I'm afraid." He snapped his fingers as he slid his arms around her waist.

"You decide what to name the place yet?" Piper nodded excitedly.

"P3."

Leo cocked an eyebrow. "And that would mean?"

"Well, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, 3 'P's', P3. See, I'm going to invite them for the opening."

"Mmm, sexy, kind, assertive _and_ family-minded, everything I'm looking for." They kissed fervently, Piper tightening her hold around his neck.

"You want to go to my place?" she asked. Leo smiled.

"That sounds good—" His cell phone rang, interrupting them. Piper groaned. Leo pulled away reluctantly and answered. "Hello?" A short pause. "Beth, I'm kind of busy right now." Piper made a disgusted noise and walked back around the bar. Leo sighed. "Alright, I'll be right there." Piper gave him a look and he held his hands out helplessly. "Bye." He hung up. "I'm sorry." Was the first thing out of his mouth.

Piper scowled. "Leo, that's the third time this week!"

"I know, I'm sorry, but we're both gunning for the promotion and Elway has got us working together on the record label case." Piper sighed. Leo gave a weak smile. "I promise we'll go out to dinner tomorrow night." Piper frowned but then gave a small, goofy smile.

"_Okay_." They kissed.

"See you later." They kissed again and she followed him out and climbed into her Jeep. She dialed Prue.

"Hello?"

"Hey Prue!" Piper exclaimed.

"You haven sounded this happy in a long time, honey are you sick?"

"_Prue_."

"Alright, what's going on?" Piper smiled at the devious plan that she'd formulated.

"You know I'm opening my own club..."

"Yeah..."

"Well, I'm naming it P3 and I wanted to invite you and the in-laws in for it." Prue opened another file as she sat in her in home office.

"Piper, I don't know, is Phoebe going to be there?"

"No." Piper lied. Prue considered this.

"Well, the kids wouldn't get to into the club aspect, but it would be nice for them to finally meet their aunt." Piper felt a pang in her heart. Now why'd she have to go and say that?

"Yeah." Piper agreed. She was happy that her plan was falling into place. "I'll call back later. Bye."

"Bye." Both women hung up and Piper proceeded to go through the same process with Phoebe, who readily agreed when she heard Prue wasn't coming. Oh well, the lies would be worth it if her sisters would get along again.

-----

"So you lied to them?" Leo question as he kicked off his shoes.

"The way you say it makes it sound bad." Piper replied, handing him a carton of Chinese.

"They're going to kill you when they find out."

"If they don't kill each other first." Piper countered, sitting on his lap in the armchair.

"Make yourself comfortable." He retorted. She pulled her feet up in the space that was left.

"Spread your legs." Piper ordered. Leo smiled naughtily.

"Isn't that my line?" he joked. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny, do it, I'm freezing my ass off, I need to suck up your heat."

Leo frowned. "What's up with you today? You've been fighting me on everything. First when we go get the food, you argue that you hate egg drop soup, which you love, then you tell me on the way that I took the wrong exit to get here, and now, this. You're not still mad about the Beth yesterday are you?"

Piper took a bit out of her shrimp fried rice. "How do you know I love egg drop soup?"

"Piper, that's not the point, what's up?"

Piper sighed. "No, I'm not still mad about the Beth thing. It's just...the club."

"What!?"

"Well, it's just, what if nobody comes and the whole thing goes belly up." She said, setting her food down. Leo did the same.

"Look at me." He said sternly. After a moment, she looked into his pretty aqua colored eyes. "You will do great. People will line up to get in and you will be busy all night. And I will be right by your side." Piper smiled.

"You are so great." They kissed, simply at first, then more passionately.

"You know," he started, "We never did get to finish what we started yesterday..." She smiled.

"No, no, we didn't." Then his cell phone rang. She let go of his neck and dropped her head to his chest. Piper looked at him. "Answer it." She said resentfully.

"I need you to get up." He admitted. She did and flopped over to her couch where she sat down sullenly. He answered. It was, again, Beth. After talking, the two hung up, agreeing to meet at the office.

"Beth again?" Piper asked angrily.

"Aww, come on now Piper, don't be like that." Leo replied with a sigh as he pulled his shoes on, "You know I don't want to be with Beth anymore, I want you." Piper stuck out her bottom lip in an immature fashion. Leo rolled his eyes and kneeled beside her. He leaned over to whisper in her ear.

When he pulled away he had a smile on his face and her eyes were wide. "_Leo_, I never heard you say anything like that before." He kissed her.

"Never wanted to do that to a girl before." They kissed once more before he left.

-----

Piper was happy to have Prue back in her life. She hadn't seen her sister in 5 years. And she hadn't changed one bit. Well, except now she had a husband and two little kids, but otherwise, no change. Emily and Derek Jr. were the kids and they were too cute. They were 4 year old twins and had dark hair like both their mother and father.

"...And they are doing so well in school and they're always having play dates and it's just so great!" Prue gushed as she and Piper sat in the couch, while the kids and Derek Sr. played outside. "Anyway," Prue said suddenly, "I was thinking about what hotel we would stay at—"

"Prue," Piper interrupted, "we talked about this, the kids can sleep on the pull-out and I'm putting you and Derek up in my room. I'm um, staying with Leo." Prue smiled knowingly.

"So, tell me more about this 'Leo'."

Piper blushed. "There's not much to talk about. He's a good guy, you know, sweet, caring, holds down a good job, has a nice house, but..."

"Uh oh." Prue said, taking Piper's hand. "'But' what?" Piper shook her head.

"It's nothing."

"_Piper_..."

"Alright, alright! He works with his ex and they're working together on a case and he always has to run off to see her. It's like he's gone in a matter of seconds, you can just see little lights around him as he disappears." Prue laughed.

"Piper, how serious are you?" Piper shrugged.

"I don't know, I told him about...the incident and he's still with me so..."

Prue smiled. "Don't worry about it. He obviously cares about you. If he was cheating, do you think he'd want you to spend the night?"

"No." Piper admitted.

"Problem solved. Bathroom's down the hall, right?" Piper nodded and glanced at her watch as Prue walked to the bathroom. Phoebe was supposed to have been there...There was a knock at the door. Piper ran to it and flung it open.

"Phoebe!" she said.

"Piper, hi!" Phoebe looked just as great, her hair cut cute and clothes trendy as they were a pink belly shirt and some jeans. They hugged effusively.

"Just drop your stuff off in my room." Piper said. And when Phoebe went to do just that, Piper's plan sprung into action. Piper got her, the kids and Derek's things and dragged a chair out into the hallway. She locked the door from outside and put the chair up to the doorknob. She listened as her siblings realized that the other was there.

"Prue, what are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Piper told me you wouldn't be here."

"Piper told me that you..." Prue angrily tried the doorknob, to no avail. Despite herself, Piper giggled.

"It's not funny!" Prue insisted. There were three consecutive bangs at the door which made Piper jump.

"I'm not letting you out until the opening tomorrow. Work it out!" Piper shouted. Piper ran down stairs to where the kids and her brother-in-law were waiting.

"You're one tough cookie." Derek said with heavy Brooklyn accent.

"Thank you." Piper replied. "Well, I'm going to take the kids off of your hands..." she noticed the apprehensive look on his face. "Don't worry Derek; I'm just taking them to my boyfriend's house where I'll have my eye on them 100 percent." Finally, Derek nodded.

"Alright, okay, you got all the instructions?" Piper nodded. The two shook hands, but then, unexpectedly, Derek pulled her into a hug. "They can be a handful." He said sympathetically. "Just be careful, I'm going to the hotel." "Piper nodded.

"Have a nice time."

**AN: Okay, that was a long chapter and the club opening will be in the next one. I'm pretty sure that what's coming up is expected but why don't you guess? I may not update until Monday, because I've got a project for school, and I don't expect any of you to read Sunday an 8:00! LOL. Anyhoodles, please update and tell me what you think! **


	9. Opening Night

**AN: I'm so sorry for not posting, but in my defense, the website was acting really weird and stupid and wouldn't let me post anything for like…2 days! I hated that! It was torture! Well, here you are, don't be mad and continue to review!**

Piper knocked on Leo's door as each of the children pulled on one of her hands, wanting to explore the large space that was Leo's property. The door opened. "Hey." Leo said, "You sprouted kids." Piper looked at him.

"Just help." Leo smiled and picked Emily up and lifted her up towards the ceiling.

"You must be Emily." The little girl didn't reply, but giggled and squealed. Leo put her down and crouched to be eye level with Derek. "And you must be Derek." Leo ruffled his hair which made the little boy smile. Piper looked on with quiet amazement. He was unexpectedly good with kids. Leo looked up at Piper.

"Comes naturally." He admitted, standing. "And I'm Leo." He said to the children. "I'm not really equipped for kids." He continued. Piper laughed.

"Don't worry, they come prepared." She handed the kids a bag that contained crayons, coloring books, dolls and toy cars, typical kid stuff. Leo set them up in his sitting room and he and Piper retreated to the den. Piper settled against him comfortably, and flicked the TV on. After a moment, he spoke.

"Do you ever think about the future?" Piper shrugged.

"Sometimes, why?" It was Leo's turn to shrug.

"I don't know, where do you see yourself in…10 years?"

"I don't know. Leo, why all the questions?" He shrugged again.

But he did know. But he couldn't tell her. He planned to propose to her at the opening. Sure, the whole thing may have been a little premature and to tell the truth, with Piper, he wasn't sure if he would get a 'yes' back. She made him wish he could read minds. But she was so damn loveable! He kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"What was that for?"

"For being you."

-----

"Too much?" Piper questioned. Leo looked up at his girlfriend in awe.

"Oh no. Not too much." Piper had on a full-length skirt. It had a split that went high above the knee and the fabric fell away from it wavy layers. It looked sort of like crushed velvet, but it wasn't. The black tank top was like a bodice and was low-cut. It was held in place by a wide sparkly belt, the same color as the skirt. She wore her hair up in a high ponytail, a few choice strands around her face. The look was finished with black heels.

"It's really not too much?" Leo shook his head as he stood, checking his pockets for what had to be the millionth time to be sure he still had the ring.

"Oh no, you're the hostess. If it weren't for a little bit, I'd take you back to the bedroom."

Piper smiled coyly. "Is that so? You don't look to bad yourself, Mr. Blazer. Leo had—on Piper's orders— opted for black jeans, a button down shirt to match her skirt and a black blazer pinstriped with shiny black. They kissed.

-----

After leaving the kids with Jeanie, (**Remember her, the waitress Piper would take shifts over for? Okay, just so you remember.**) and picking up her last showgirl check, Piper and Leo arrived at P3. She'd decided against being there before everyone arrived, and she decided against a grand entrance but upon seeing the long line outside of the establishment, did decide to go in he back way.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed after entering, "There were so many people out there." Leo nodded.

"Told you." He said smugly. Piper immediately went to work, occasionally getting hit on, or a wolf whistle about her outfit, but most of the men were quickly shunned after learning of her boyfriend. Another thing, was that her sisters were talking. It would take a while, she knew, but at least they were breaking through 5 years of hurt and anger.

At a lull in the evening where Piper had the chance to relax with her sisters, she noticed Jeff in the doorway. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, nearly spitting out her Bloody Mary.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked following her sister's eyes. "Oh my." She echoed, mentally undressing him.

"Down, Pheebes." Piper said, standing as she cleared her throat of the spicy drink, "That's Jeff."

"You know that deliciousness?" Phoebe asked hotly.

"It's uh, complicated, excuse me." Piper went to meet Jeff. "Jeff, what are you doing here?" Jeff smiled.

"I feel really bad about the way we kind of stopped talking." Because you wouldn't take my calls, Piper thought sadly. "And," Jeff continued, "I really didn't want to miss your big night. So here I am. _These_ are for you." He pulled a dozen red roses from behind his back. Piper grudgingly smiled.

"Thank you." She reached up and pulled him down for a hug, then kissed him on the cheek. Leo watched the whole thing from across the bar with a touch of jealousy. It wasn't that he didn't trust Piper, because he did, but he knew what happened between Piper and Jeff and it kind of made him…uneasy. He felt for the ring again, just to be sure he had it.

Okay. This was it. It was time. He would ask her right— Leo's cell phone rang. Oh no, Leo thought with a groan, it was probably the office. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Beth, we've got work to do, meet me at the office." Leo knew the correct response to keeping his job was "okay", but his tongue was in rebellion.

"No." Leo said simply, but in his heart of hearts he knew that he would go because Piper wouldn't marry him if he lost his job.

"Fine!" Beth snapped, "I need the promotion more than you do." There was a bald-faced lie if there ever was one, Leo thought angrily, you're a trust fund baby.

"Alright." He agreed in a sad sigh, "I'll be right there." He hung up without waiting for an response.

Piper, who'd long ago gone back to her sisters, watched Leo approach with a solemn face.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked when he was at her side.

"I…I have to go." He admitted hesitantly.

"Oh, Leo, no! Not tonight!" Piper said with distress showing in her voice and face.

"Piper, I'm sorry—" Leo began helplessly.

"No, that's okay. You go meet Beth and do_ whatever it is you need to do_. I can't keep doing this." Piper got up from her seat and walked to the back.

-----

"I don't what she has that I don't but I miss him. He always leaves me." Piper leaned close to Jeff and started to whisper, completely changing the subject. "You want to know a secret?" He nodded. "I'm not wearing any underwear." It was a lie, but when she was that liquored up, she didn't know her right from her up or her left from her down.

"But that doesn't mean I'm gonna have sex with you." She said teasingly. "I figured it was information you just needed to know." She laughed, but then made an overly dramatic sad face.

"But Leo doesn't want me, oh, no. He wants _Beth_." she said, exaggerating the word disgustedly, downing a shot of tequila. "I don't know why he wants some blonde bimbette anyhow." Piper started to whisper again. "She must be good at fking." The whisper dropped even lower. "But I know I'm better. I just know it."

"I'm sure you are." Jeff murmured, moving towards her.

Leo smiled happily as he opened he door to P3. He'd sped through his work and picked up a single red rose for her. She'd just love it. And she'd love the romantic proposal too. He'd been lucky, he knew she was there, closing up. Leo entered the bar and froze.

Piper was kissing Jeff.

Leo looked down at the little velvet box in his hand and squeezed with a look of bitter understanding. He guessed…that it was over.

**AN: Very, very, very, very, very, very sad chapter. Well, the end was anyway. I almost cried, and _I'm_ writing it! Anyhow, the next chapter will be posted soon, as always with me, so…Please review! **


	10. Over

Piper sighed happily. She was completely and totally fulfilled. She loved waking up under the covers with Leo, despite her sometimes feelings towards men. But Leo was slowly changing all that as he was so good. Piper scooted closer to her companion and rubbed her fingertips across his chest. "Good morning." She mumbled, pressing her body into his.

"Morning." Leo replied briskly, rolling away from her. Piper gave him a confused look.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Like you don't know." He muttered. He couldn't believe she'd kept up the charade this long. He couldn't believe that the woman he wanted to marry would be so…conniving and lie to him continuously. And it hurt even more because he loved her so much. Even now. Even now, he loved her. He loved everything about her.

He loved the way her soft breasts pressed into his back, the way her breath felt against his skin, the way her hands felt when she put them in his hair. Leo got up and started to dress.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked, wondering why he was suddenly giving her the cold shoulder.

"Getting dressed, Piper, what does it look like?" Piper looked taken aback as she pulled her knees up to her chin as she sat up.

"Why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not acting weird." Leo replied, zipping up his pants.

"Oh" Piper replied slowly. "Do you want me to go?" Leo stole a glance at her.

"Maybe…that would be best."

"Oh." Piper dressed and left Leo's house.

-----

"I don't know Prue, he's been acting really…off lately." Piper said, looking out the window at the fast falling rain. Prue's voice came through the phone.

"Well, you say you don't think you did anything wrong, right?"

Piper nodded as she flicked on a light. "Unless he got mad at me for being drunk the night of the opening, but _he_ left early. I don't know Prudie," Prue brightened at the old nickname, "maybe he's tired of taking care of me. I never asked him to but still, maybe I'm too demanding."

Prue got an exasperated look. "The Piper Halliwell I know never needed anybody. Especially a man. If you want him get him, if you don't, don't worry about it. Just don't fret around and waste your time."

Piper almost laughed. Prue was the only one she knew who would work the word "fret" into that. "Okay, Prue I've got to go, love you, bye."

"Bye."

-----

"Leo, honey, what's wrong?" Piper asked, looking up from an issue of Cosmo with the headline, _100 Foreplay Secrets_.

"Nothing." Leo lied, taking a sip of his beer.

"Yes there is, talk to me." In truth, the silence was overbearing and was killing her. Besides, she hated it when she wasn't in the know.

"Piper, there's nothing wrong, would you shut up? I'm trying to watch the game." Piper resented the tone his voice took him and sent slit eyes of anger, but returned to her article. Leo wondered how long he would pretend that he didn't know. Maybe a while, after all, the sex was good.

Wait, this wasn't him. Maybe he was acting like this because he was so scorned. When Piper crawled over and started to whisper sweet nothings in his ear, he didn't whisper back, as was the usual way.

When Piper didn't get the desired reaction, she just huffed and turned away, towards the end of the couch. After a quiet moment, he let out a cheer. Piper rolled her eyes. This was proving her theory towards men.

They were all pigs, who couldn't figure there way around a corner. Why the _hell_ did she think that anything could be different with Leo? Because he was sweet? Considerate? Nice? Jack the Ripper probably didn't come out of the wound with a knife in his hands. Maybe one day she find someone. But not likely. Piper was tempted to swear of men, but woman weren't her thing either.

Piper turned the page to her magazine. Hmm, she really did want to know what was going on with Leo. Maybe he wasn't as bad…No, he was like the rest of _them_. She stood and pulled her jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Leo questioned, tearing his eyes away from the conveniently enthralling game.

"Home." Piper snapped, pulling her sneakers on. Leo's temper sizzled inside and he jumped to feet. She acted as though she was mad at him!

"How the hell did you find the nerve to get snippy with me?!" Piper looked up at the man with crossed arms.

"Since you've been snubbing me, which has been about as long as its been raining, so for like 3 weeks, as a matter of fact, it was since the opening! I'll bet Beth convinced you to go back to her! Well, I'm not gonna be anyone's sloppy sides and—"

"WHAT THE FCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STARTED FOOLING AROUD BEHIND _MY _ BACK!!!" For a moment, Piper knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Leo lowered his voice.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"I don't know!" Piper said, stamping her foot.

This was it. This was the moment. There was no longer going to be a 'Piper and Leo'.

Leo licked his lips. "Piper, I think…maybe it's best…if you and I don't see each other anymore."

Piper was tempted to tear up. But no, this is what she wanted. But if this was what she wanted, then why did it hurt so damn much?

"Okay. I guess I'll see you around." Piper walked out his door, and she just knew, out of his life.

-----

Piper stood from her crouched position and walked to the window. She watched as the rain pitter-pattered against her window in an irregular way. So many things about life were unexpected, different…

_**Where you are, seems to be as far as an eternity, **_

_**Outstretched arms, open hearts,**_

_**And if it never ends then when do we start?**_

_**I'll never leave you behind, or treat you unkind**_

_**I know you understand**_

_**And with a tear in my eye,**_

_**Give me the sweetest goodbye, that I ever did receive.**_

God, she missed him, but why? But why, goddamn it, did he fill her thoughts so totally and completely?

_**Pushing forward and arching back,**_

_**Bring me closer to heart attack. **_

_**Say goodbye and just fly away,**_

_**When you come back,**_

_**I have something to say**_

_**How does it feel to know you'll never have to be alone, **_

_**When you get home?**_

Leo looked up from his book at the rain. He'd been trying to distract himself all evening, but he couldn't get Piper off his mind.

_**There must be someplace here that,**_

_**Only you and I could go,**_

_**So I can show you how I…**_

_**Dream away,**_

_**Everyday try so hard to disregard,**_

_**The rhythm of the rain that drops, **_

**_And coincides with the beating of my heart._**

_**I'll never leave you behind, or treat you unkind**_

_**And I know you understand.**_

_**And with a tear my eye,**_

_**Give me the sweetest goodbye, that I ever did receive. **_

Piper leaned her forehead against the windowpane. I tear splashed against the cold, smooth, hard glass.

_**Pushing forward and arching back,**_

_**Bring me closer to heart attack.**_

_**Say goodbye and just fly away,**_

_**When you come back, **_

_**I have something to say**_

_**How does it feel to know you'll never have to be alone,**_

_**When you get home?**_

Leo walked over to the window and looked out into the dark, rainy, dreary night. After a pensive moment, he slammed his fist against the glass feebly.

_**There must be someplace here that only you and I could go,**_

_**So I can show you how I…**_

_**Feel, feel, feel…**_

**AN: Yes, I know, depending on how sappy you are, that may have been one shitty ending. Well, as always tell me what you think. And, no! I cannot give you any clues to the next chapter. And even if it's all typed up I _will not_—_I repeat_—will not post it with out at least 2 reviews. Sorry, that's the way it has to be. Okay, so if you want to see what happens, hurry up and review!!**


	11. The Promotion

**AN: Thanks so much!! I got more than 2 reviews, so here's the chappy. I'm posting _the last _two chapters together, this one and the next one.**

"It's been forever!" Jeanie exclaimed, hugging Piper effusively. Piper hugged back, though not quite as lovingly. Since her breakup with Leo, Piper had…become down in the dumps and slightly pathetic. Jeanie rushed in, bringing her naturally high sprits with her, ready to cheer her friend up. "So, how things going at the club?" she asked, pulling Piper over to her own couch.

Piper shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Not really terrible; we're doing better than breaking even. Soon, I may be able to move out of this dumpy ass apartment. Jeanie pursed her lips. Though in the time that Jeanie had known Piper, Piper had never been exactly…lighthearted, but there was something in Piper's seemingly off-handed response that disturbed her.

"Don't tell me you're still pining away over this Leo guy." Jeanie said, taking the "you're so much better than that" approach.

"I don't pine." Piper deadpanned, looking at a spot on the floor, "I obsess." Jeanie laughed.

"Piper come on, you don't need him—"

"I know." Piper said sourly. "But, let me tell you, I'm gonna be one of those old crazy ladies that throws cats at people who come to close to my rocker on the porch." Jeanie laughed again.

"Piper look," she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "I'm not telling you how to live your life—"

"Oh boy."

"_How to live your life_, "Jeanie continued pointedly, "but, I do think you need to get over him." Piper jumped up from the couch.

"Why does everyone keep saying that!?" She wandered over to the window. "There's nothing to get over! He was bad for me anyway! Ass."

-----

Jeanie had left hours ago. Piper now felt like talking to someone and as Phoebe too was floating in the sea of dating, Piper called Prue.

"_Prue_…" The next thing she knew, Prue was yelling at her.

"Piper! You've been calling me for the past month and a half, going on and on and whining about your failed relationship. Get the hell over it!!! I have no choice but to yell at you. So, get off your bellyaching ass and go out!! Go to the movies, go roller skating, _go to the damned grocery store_. But stop your griping!! Ooops, I have to go. Love you, bye."

Before Piper could speak another word, Prue hung up. Piper looked down at the phone, at first with hurt distaste, but then with realization. Prue was right. She'd gone into a slump. It was sad and not Piper at all. The old Piper loved a strong coffee and loved the girl power in "Thelma and Louise". She wouldn't have let this happen to her.

Piper put the phone back on the charger and took a shower.

-----

Leo moved to rap his knuckles against the door, but thought better of it and drew his hand back. Why was he here? Did it matter? Did she really need to know? Maybe that wasn't the appropriate question. Would she care?

Leo sighed. He knew that she would. He knocked on the door. It swung open. There she was, half-dressed in a lacy bra and a short skirt.

"What are you doing here?" she asked crossly, folding her arms over her chest.

"I—I—I…" Leo stammered nervously.

"Out with it!" Piper order, irritated.

"I got the promotion." Leo said finally and waited for a reaction.

"Goody gumdrops." Piper snapped sarcastically. "So did you just come to throw that in my face or…"

"They want to transfer me. To Hollywood, but just for a little."

Piper, who'd been about to close her door, stepped out again. "What?"

"Tonight."

Her eyes widened, then narrowed in anger.

"What? You mean to tell me, that you knew you were leaving and—"

"Come with me." He said restlessly.

"What?" That seemed to be her word for the conversation.

"Come with me."

"I think you've lost your mind." Piper looked at him angrily. "No, Leo, no. I'm not gonna let you jerk me and my feelings around. Nuh, uh, not anymore."

Leo eyes blazed with icy fury. "You're the one who kissed Jeff, remember?"

Piper's eyes flashed with panicky confusion.

"What? I—" But then her memory returned. She remembered being drunk that night and her lips meeting Jeff's in a soft kiss. "Leo—"

"No, that's okay." He turned on his heel and left.

**AN: This next chapter will pick up _right where_ this one leaves off. The next one will be the last one, but I intend to write a sequel, but only if you review and want me to after you read the next chapter.**


	12. Know Who I Am

**AN: Okay, I'm posting the chapters together, so this is the last one…**

Piper closed the door behind her as she reentered her apartment. Even though she tried hard against it, Piper burst into tears on the spot. Why, oh why, did that stupid lawyer have to fill her heart and mind? She wasn't even supposed to cry, let alone over some dumb, heartless male. Why did her heartache for him so much?

Leo felt so empty and hollow without her. He wanted—needed—to have her in his arms again, even for just one night. But no, he would hate not being able to hold her forever. It was best for him to just go. Why had even come in the first place? He climbed into the cab.

"Airport, as planned, sorry for making you wait." The cabbie made an off-handed gesture, as if it didn't matter. Leo sniffed and grazed his nose with his hand. God, he loved her, and was confident in telling her that. Wait, why hadn't he told her that? He was a damn fool, that's why. He was such an idiot, now he'd never see that pretty girl again, her sparkly eyes, her spit-fire personality…Her.

Piper slid down the door into a heap on the floor. Why was she acting like this? _This was not her_. Piper wiped her eyes. No, no, no. She wouldn't do this. She couldn't let him leave like this.

Leo was going to leave in an hour, an hour ten tops. He was so distraught, he loved her so much, why couldn't they just…be together!! It was so fcking frustrating! He wanted her so wholly and thoroughly, it hurt and gave him a headache. He wondered what she was doing. Probably screwing with that fcker, Jeff. He hated the thought of another man's hands on her, touching her…No, he couldn't leave like this.

-----

Piper pulled up to the airport. She rushed in like a mad woman. She hadn't bothered to get her purse, the only thing she had were her keys but herself, and she did have enough sense to put a shirt on. She rushed up to the desk to find out when all the flights were leaving.

"The closet flight to Hollywood; when is it!?" Piper demanded, eyes red-rimed and wild. The young man was slightly taken aback.

"Um, one just left." Piper face fell and she was crestfallen. She missed him. It was over, he was gone. Out of her life, just like that.

Leo pulled up in front of her apartment building. He ran up to her apartment. He'd never been so clear of mind. He never knew he could want something so badly. He never knew _what_ he wanted so obviously. He knocked on the door, only to have it creak open. Where was she? Without a bit of guilt he ran into the apartment in search of her.

After not being able to find her—even after searching the bathroom—he yelled her name.

"Piper!! Piper!! PIPER!!" He continued to yell, but it didn't mater, she wasn't there. Then it hit him. She wasn't there and he'd missed his flight. Boy, when Elway heard this…

Piper had wandered back home. And the sight that greeted her when she got to her door was a complete surprise.

"Oh my God, Leo what are you doing here?" Leo looked up from his seat in front of her door at her voice.

He scrambled to a standing position. He rushed over to her, and grabbed her by her shoulders. "I couldn't leave you." She smiled as tears of happiness sprinkled her face.

"You couldn't leave me?" Leo shook his head and pulled her into her apartment. He shut the door and got down on one knee, with her hands in his. Piper's face got alarmed. "Oh, no Leo, what are you—"

"Ssh." Leo put one finger to his lips before speaking. "Piper Halliwell," he began, "though our time together has been short and complicated, I have never loved someone more than I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to give birth to my children, and I want to grow old with you." He took a deep breath before saying the words. "Piper Halliwell, will you marry me?" Piper smiled.

"Yes, but Leo, we don't have a ring." Leo looked around in desperation. Finally, he spotted a garbage bag twist tie. He wrapped it around her finger as he stood, at which point she jumped into his arms. They kissed passionately.

"I'll love you forever." He promised, as they made there way to the bedroom.

_**I'd give up forever to touch you, **_

'_**Cuz I know that you'd feel me somehow.**_

_**You're the closest to heaven, that I'll ever be**_

_**And I don't want to go home right now.**_

_**And all I can taste is this moment, **_

**_And all I can breathe is your life._**

_**Sooner or later it's over,**_

_**I just don't wanna miss you tonight.**_

Piper and Leo fell on the bed each in their lover's embrace. It felt so food to be in his arms again, to know she had him to love, and no one else.

_**And I don't want the world to see me,**_

'_**Cuz I don't think that they'd understand.**_

_**When everything's meant to be broken,**_

_**I just want you to know who I am.**_

Leo tenderly kissed her beautiful face. It felt so good to hold her again, her warm body astride his. He never be without her again, he promised. Even if he died keeping it, he'd never be without her again. But he'd have to go to Hollywood.

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, **_

_**Or the moments of truth in your lies.**_

**_When everything feels like the movies, _**

_**Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive.**_

Piper was thinking the same thing as she unbuttoned her fiancée's shirt while he kissed her neck. He'd have to leave soon. "Leo, you ask me to marry you, but you're going to have to leave soon. What—"

"Ssh. Not now. Let's just be in the moment, huh?" Piper nodded and they kissed ardently.

_**And I don't want the world to see me,**_

'_**Cuz I don't think that they'd understand.**_

_**When everything's meant to be broken,**_

_**I just want you to know who I am.**_

**An: So. That song was "Know Who I Am" by GooGoo Dolls and that was the last chapter! What do you think?? _PLEASE TELL ME_!!! I thrive on reviews. Well, people, it's been a fun, fast, AUy time. Even if nobody wants a sequel, I will probably write one anyway, but please tell me if you want one. So this is The End.**


End file.
